We Are The Champions
We Are The Champions (Nosotros Somos los Campeones) es una canción interpretada por la banda Queen. Fue utilizada en el final del episodio Pasando por Margarita en el modo de flashback, cuando Mordecai festeja su primer beso con Margarita en el aeropuerto hasta ser interrumpido por la grúa que llevaba el auto de Benson. Sobre el tema Es un sencillo del album News of the World. Escrita por el vocalista y pianista Freddie Mercury en 1977, se ha convertido en una de las canciones más representativas del grupo Queen. Este tema musical es utilizado frecuentemente en películas de deportes o en la que la temática del filme incluye un triunfo que es alcanzado después de enfrentar muchas vicisitudes. También se utiliza mucho en finales de un campeonato internacional de algún deporte para acompañar la emotividad del momento de gloria del equipo campeón (Champions League, Copa Mundial) y al final del Super Bowl. La canción ya había sido escrita para las sesiones del álbum A Night At The Opera pero Freddie decidió reservarla para después, probablemente porque no hubiese encajado bien en el resto del álbum (que incluía Bohemian Rhapsody). Muchas personas han dicho que la canción era un himno gay en lugar de ser para fútbol, pero en realidad, como Freddie declaró en varias entrevistas, él sí la escribió para el Manchester United Football Club, equipo de fútbol inglés, con la idea de hacer un tema deportivo que no fuese un "típico canto futbolero", aunque tiempo después en una entrevista realizada durante el Magic Tour Freddie dijo "Cuando decimos "nosotros" nos referimos a nosotros (Queen) y el público", por lo que al día de hoy se sigue discutiendo el verdadero significado de la canción. Letra En ingles I’ve paid my dues, Time after time. I’ve done my sentence But committed no crime. And bad mistakes, I’ve made a few. I’ve had my share of sand Kicked in my face, But I’ve come through. We are the champions, my friends. And we’ll keep on fighting till the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers. ’Cause we are the champions Of the world. I’ve taken my bows And my curtain calls. You brought me fame and fortune And everything that goes with it. I thank you all. But it’s been no bed of roses. No pleasure cruise. I consider it a challenge Before the whole human race. And I ain’t gonna lose. We are the champions, my friends. And we’ll keep on fighting till the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers. ’Cause we are the champions Of the world. We are the champions, my friends. And we’ll keep on fighting till the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers. ’Cause we are the champions! En español He pagado mis cuotas, una y otra vez. He cumplido mi sentencia pero no cometí ningún delito. Y grandes errores, cometí unos pocos. He tenido mi parte de arena arrojada en mi cara, pero he seguido adelante. Somos los campeones, mis amigos. Y seguiremos luchando hasta el final. Somos los campeones. Somos los campeones. No hay tiempo para perdedores. Porque somos los campeones del mundo. He salido a saludar al público y a recibir aplausos. Me trajeron fama y fortuna y todo lo que va con eso. Les agradezco a todos. Pero no ha sido un lecho de rosas. Ni un crucero de placer. Lo considero un desafío ante toda la humanidad. Y no voy a perder. Somos los campeones, mis amigos. Y seguiremos luchando hasta el final. Somos los campeones. Somos los campeones. No hay tiempo para perdedores. Porque somos los campeones del mundo. Somos los campeones, mis amigos. Y seguiremos luchando hasta el final. Somos los campeones. Somos los campeones. No hay tiempo para perdedores. Porque somos los campeones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Vida Real